


Robando al novio

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Model Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, famoso modelo está a punto de casarse con un  jugador de rugby.¿El problema? Derek Hale, mejor amigo y jefe de Stiles, intentara conquistarlo en el tiempo que le queda antes de la boda.Va a contar con dos partes. Gracias a cualquiera que le de una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia❤





	Robando al novio

-Nop, no ire.-Derek se deja caer sobre su cama mientras se cruza de brazos, Stiles lo observa con sus cejas elevadas mientras se pone su camisa. Hale esta luchando, realmente, por no observar a su amigo cambiarse.

-No es una cita doble. Solo necesito que alguien me acompañe la primera vez que salimos a cenar, sabes como es mi padre.-Rueda sus ojos mientras termina de prender los botones de su camisa, una sonrisa satiafecha en sus labios.-No me dejara ir si no ve que estas a mi lado.

-No me importa, eres mayor de edad. No morirás ni te violaran.-Comenta.-Sabes cuidarte solo.-Cuando esta a mitad de aquella frase escucha un "mierda" proveniente de Stiles y se sienta con rapidez, observandolo en el suelo.-¿Qué diablos haces allí?.

-Golpee mi dedo del pie contra la cama.-Hace un puchero mirandolo como si se tratara de un cachorro recién apaleado.-No se cuidar de mi.-Solloza de forma falsa y Derek rueda sus ojos.

-Deja de fingir ser un idiota para que vaya a la maldita cena.-Se queja el pelinegro, frunciendo su ceño.-Oh, cierto, no finges ser un idiota. Ya lo eres.-Stiles le arroja un calcetín que habia en el suelo y el oji-verde gruñe mientras se hace hacia un lado.-¿Quieres matarme?

-No, claro que no quiero matarte. Te necesito en la cita doble.-Contesta el oji-marrón y presiona sus labios hasta formar una linea recta al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Golpea su frente con su mano, sintiendose un idiota.

-No es una cita doble.-Imita la voz del castaño mientras hace una cara tonta, el otro suelta un quejido.

-¡Bien, maldición! Sí, es una cita doble. ¿Contento?.-Chilla con cansancio, cruzandoce de brazos. Está molesto, solo le esta pidiendo a su mejor amigo que lo acompañe a una cita. Y no lo dejara solo, estara Ethan para hacerle compañía.

-Lo sabía.-Comenta con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, parece satisfecho.

-Eres odioso.-Murmura con cansancio el más bajo.-Pero, Der, es sólo eso. No es una orgía, lo prometo.-Eleva sus manos como mostrando que habla en serio, Hale suelta un resoplido.

-¿Recuerdas la última cita doble?.-Pregunta y Stilinski rueda los ojos.

-Tampoco fue tan mala.

-Tenia a ese chico a punto de aprovechar de mi en el baño del restaurante, y ¿Lo peor? Lo tenía pequeño.-Se estremece mientras hace una mueca, Stiles suelta una carcajada.

-Lo siento, prometo que Ethan es mejor. Alto, musculos, cabello rubio, ojos avellana, lo tiene grande.-Le guiño el ojo, sonriente.

-Oye, espera, ¿Te acostaste con él?.-Cuestiona haciendo una mueca de asco, Stilinski sonrie amplio.

-Nah, ¿Como crees? Sabes que soy incapaz.-Dice con simpleza aunque el oji-verde puede notar cuando miente. Y ahora lo está haciendo.-Ahora, mi pequeño arcoíris, ¿Quieres mover tu gran y bonito trasero? Tenes una cita a la que ir.-El castaño se acercó a la cama, tomando la mano de Derek y tirando de él.

-Te odio.

Media hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban sentados en el restaurante con dos chicos frente a ellos. Derek estaba sufriendo, sentía sus neuronas morir con cada palabra que ese par de chicos hormonales soltaba.

Por el amor a Jesucristo.

-Hago cien flexiones cuando despierto, luego voy al gimnasio, luego práctica con el equipo de rugby y...-Ethan hablaba sonriente mientras Thomas, la cita de Stiles, asentia.

-Disculpa, ¿En algún momento estudias?.-Interrumpe Derek y recibe un golpe por parte de su amigo.

-¿Estudiar?.-Frunce su ceño, casi como si no comprendiera la palabra.

-Si, estudiar. Ya sabes, ¿Para la Universidad?.-Ve al chico fruncir aún mas el ceño y siente su paciencia ir muriendo dentro.-¿Leer?.-Cuestiona y al no recibir respuesta vuelve a hablar.-Oh por Dios, ¿Al menos sabes que letra va despues de la "z" en el abecedario?.-Dice en broma, pues claramente no hay letras luego de esa pero ve la sonrisa triunfante en los labios de Ethan.

-¡Esa la se, la se!.-Exclama mientras aplaude con emoción. Derek eleva sus cejas hacia el joven y luego dirige su mirada hacia Stilinski, quien eleva sus hombros.-Es la "d", ¿Cierto?.-Pregunta y el pelinegro necesita que el chico diga que es solo una broma para al menos salvar un poco de su dignidad.

-¿Eres idiota?.-Cuestiona Thomas observandolo con detenimiento y Hale cree que el pelirrojo ya le cae bien. Aunque este saliendo con su Stiles

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?.-Cuestiona con impresión Ethan y Thomas agarra a su amigo por la remera antes de obligarlo a ponerse de pie con él, yendo hacia el baño, no sin antes disculparse con Stilinski y Hale.

-¿En serio?.-Cuestiona el oji-verde y el castaño lleva una papa frita a su boca mientras mueve su mano restandole importancia.

-Solo fue una equivocación, le puede suceder a cualquiera.-Responde.

-¿Qué...¡Oh por Dios, no puedes defender lo indefendible!.-Exclama con impresión y Stiles suelta un suspiro.-Dijiste que era mejor que el anterior.-Se queja.

-No, dije que él la tenía grande. Nunca dije que fuera inteligente o mejor que el anterior.-Se defiende y Hale siente que terminara asesinando a su mejor amigo.

(...)

Cinco años después

-Oh por el amor a...-Hale ahoga un gemido mientras se deja besar por Ronan, el modelo de su último desfile de modas. Siente la erección creciente del chico hacer fricción contra su boxer, el cual comienza a molestarle.

El morocho sabia como excitarlo.

Se siguen moviendo de forma lenta, presionando sus erecciones y arrancando gemidos de la boca del otro cuando, de repente, el ruido de la televisión distrae a Hale.-El famoso modelo Stiles Stilinski de tan solo veinticuatro años esta a tan solo dos meses de casarse, así lo confirmo en su cuenta de Instagram en la cual...-Derek deja de moverse mientras siente que la respiración le comienza a faltar, aunque no es a causa de la excitación.

No, para nada. Es porque su maldito mejor amigo y posible primer amor desde que tiene memoria se está por casar. Y acaba de enterarse por televisión.

Dirige su mano hacia la mesita que hay a un lado del sofá donde se encuentran, tomando su teléfono. Ronan gira sus cuerpos, dejando a Derek debajo de él y comienza a besar su cuellos una vez más, sacándole un par de gemidos involuntarios.

-Vamos Der, deja el celular. Creí que lo estabamos pasando bien.-Comenta en su oído y el pelinegro se estremece, tirando su cuello hacia un lado, dejándolo aún más expuesto.

Marca de forma torpe el número de su mejor amigo y espera pacientemente hasta que este responde.-¿Hale? ¿Por qué me estas llamando a las dos de la madrugada?.-Consulta con voz adormilada el oji-marrón  al otro lado de la línea.

Había sido un día agotador y Derek Hale estaba interrumpiendo sus pocas horas de sueño.

-Stiles pene corto Stilinski, dime que es mentira.-Gruñe Hale con furia y siente a Ronan dejar de succionar la piel de su pecho, curioso. Acerca su rostro al del chico y deja un rápido beso sólo para distraerlo.

-¿Qué es mentira, que tengo el pene corto? Sí, lo es y lo sabes.-Responde Stiles mientras bosteza, una mano cubriendo su ojo y puede escuchar un gruñido por parte de su amigo al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Cuándo diablos pensabas decirme que te estas por casar con el idiota e inutil de Thomas?.-Exclama y siente a Ronan salir de encima suyo y ponerse de pie. Le dirige una mirada pero éste lo ignora, dirigiendose hacia la cocina.

-Mm, no lo se, ¿Nunca?.-Dice en tono de bromas pero Stiles no esta para bromas. Está a punto de asesinar a su mejor amigo.

-¡Stiles!.-Vuelve a decir con furia y frustración, escucha la suave risa del oji-marrón al otro lado de la linea.-No es una broma ni una tonteria, te casaras.-Murmura lo último con pesadez.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo peor que puedo hacer en mi vida.-Comenta con diversión Stilinski.

-No puedes casarte con ese idiota. Vive prácticamente de tu fama y dinero.

-Der, es un reconocido jugador de rugby.-Comenta con seriedad el castaño y el otro sólo rueda sus ojos.

-Sí, solo su madre lo conoce. Ni siquiera estaría en ese equipo si no fuera porque su novio es demasiado famoso en las pasarelas.-Contesta.-Cuando les toman fotos juntos le pixelean la cara porque no les interesa.-Sigue y escucha a su amigo suspirar con cansancio.  

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Yo me casare con él, no tú.-Dice.-Buenas noches, Derek.-Y dicho aquello termina la llamada, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

El oji-verde se sienta mejor en su sillón y cubre con sus manos su rostro. Toma una profunda respiración, intentando calmar aus pensamientos y su corazón que late con rapidez.-Te hice algo de té para que pudieras calmarte.-Escucha la voz de Ronan a su lado y cuando quita sus manos de su rostro lo ve sonreirle amplio con la taza en manos.

La toma intentando sonreirle.-Lamento eso, tenia que hablar con mi amigo.-Murmura mientras le arrebata con cuidado la taza de las manos y luego la lleva a sus labios, saboreando el te. Posa sus ojos sobre Ronan, es una persona sexy, caliente, con todo lo que un gay o mujer puede pedir. Es alto, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, pecas sobre sus mejillas, sonrisa perfecta, cuerpo delgado...¿Y por qué entonces sigue pensando en otra persona?

Quien, como si fuera poco, está a punto de casarse. De maravilla. Simplemente genial.

-Sonaba más a una conversación de parejas, ¿Stiles y tú tienen algo?.-Cuestiona de forma distraida mientras sus ojos estan fijos en la pantalla de la televisión, Hale niega con rapidez.

-No, amigos desde secundario. Eso es todo.-Asegura.

Ronan gira su rostro para poder enfrentarlo y sonrie amplio. Derek se pierde un poco en aquella belleza.-Puedes ser sincero conmigo, ambos son mis amigos. No dire nada.-Comenta y Derek deja la taza de te sobre la mesa antes de acercarse a Ronan. 

Segundos después, Derek Hale esta siendo contenido por su modelo. 

Patético.

(...)

-Derek-Se queja Stiles cuando, luego de veinte minutos, en silencio

Quedaron en verse en un restaurante pequeño al que solían ir cuando eran adolescentes, pero Hale se mantenia en silencio asesinando su ensalada con su tenedor.

-Deeeer-Murmura intentando llamar su atención, suelta un quejido cuando nuevamente es ignorado. Toma una servilleta y la rompe, haciendo pequeños bollitos de papel antes de aventarselos.-Der, deeer, der-bear, bebé-Dice mientras sigue tirando las bolitas de papel y se queda inmóvil cuando su amigo deja con fuerza los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

-Dime que quieres para que pueda irme. Tengo demasiado trabajo.-Sentencia.

-Bebé, no seas así.-Hace un lindo puchero y eso agregado al apodo hacen flaquear a Derek, quien intenta mantener su rostro inexpresivo .

-Luego de lo que hiciste, gran y completo idiota, puedo tratarte como quiera. ¿¡Cómo diablos puedes no avisarme!? ¿Crees que es justo que tenga que enterarme por la maldita televisión?.-Suelta todo de golpe, molesto, frustrado,dolido. Tiene su corazón roto, pero eso obviamente nunca sera dicho. No interesa.

Menos si, cuando su amigo se entere, la relación estrecha que hay entre ellos se puede llegar a terminar.

-Sabia que reaccionarias así.-Responde con simpleza el castaño mientras lleva una papa frita a su boca, su mirada puesta en su amigo.

-¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿No te molestaria si de un dia para el otro te enteras, por un maldito noticiero, que yo me estoy por casar?.-Cuestiona con su entrecejo fruncido, estaba más que molesto.

-Eso no pasara.-Eleva sus hombros con una sonrisa divertida. Hale eleva sus cejas y siente que si no se contiene terminara golpeando a su amigo.

-¿Estas diciendo que no voy a casarme nunca?.

-Yo, bueno, sí.-Responde algo confundido, ya ni siquiera sabe que esta diciendo. Aunque no le sorprende.

-Oh genial, ¿Y por que tú si y yo no?.-Gruñe mientras vuelve a asesinar su ensalada. Terminara clavando su tenedor en el ojo de Stiles, no importa cuan bonitos sean.

-Porque...Dios, no te lo tomes a mal pero-Lo interrumpe.

-¡No puedes decirle a una persona que no se tome algo mal cuando sabes claramente que se lo tomara mal!.-Exclama y ve un par de personas observandolo mal por aquello. Los ignora, solo concentrándose en el idiota de tiempo completo que tiene frente a él.

-Bien, lo que sea.-Contesta exasperado.-Creo que nunca te casaras porque tus relaciones no duran más de dos meses.

-Y tú aportas a que eso suceda también, ¿O no recuerdas todos los interrogatorios que les hiciste o esa vez que llegaste a casa cuando estaba a punto de tener sexo y te sentaste en el sofá a hablarnos a los gritos sobre una estupida comedia que pasaban en la tele mientras nosotros estabamos en la habitación?.-Se defiende y ambos saben que tiene razon.

Bien, no toda la culpa fue de Stiles pero si aporto. Tal vez si el castaño no se metiera tanto, Derek podria no confundirse y disfrutar de una relación para poder olvidar al oji-marrón.

-Ese era un idiota, te iba a lastimar.-Se excuso y Derek queda boquiabierto.

-¡Tu casi marido es un grano en el trasero y un idiota pero no me quedo a escuchar como casi tienen sexo!.-Dice.

-Dios, esto no llegara a ningún lugar.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? Realmente no lo se. ¿Quieres que te felicite por tu compromiso?.-Pregunta y ve a su amigo asentir lentamente.-Bien, felicidades Stiles Stilinski por comprometerte con un asno.-Sonríe amplio antes de ponerse de pie y salir de allí, siendo seguido por su mejor amigo.

-Oh por el amor a todos los penes, Derek.-Escucha que dice a unos pasos de él pero lo ignora.

Ambos salen del restaurante y antes de que Hale pueda abrir su auto Stiles lo acorrala, poniendo ambos brazos a cada costado de su amigo. Sus cuerpos cerca solo para que el más alto no escape.

Es una posición...un poco incómoda y que hace que el corazón de Derek bombee aun mas rápido.

-Der, por favor. No queria decirtelo exactamente por esto. Sabia que te molestarias.-Dice.-Estaba y estoy aterrado de perderte. No quiero que te alejes de mi, menos en este momento importante. ¿Qué haré sin ti?.-Si Derek dice que escucho algo de lo que se mejor amigo dijo seria pura mentira. Estuvo pensando todo el tiempo en como seria cambiar de lugares y que Stiles se encontrara atrapado, contra el auto.

Cómo seria oir su respiración jadeante mientras esta expectante por saber lo que sigue.

Movió su cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, frustrado. Debía dejar de pensar ese tipo de cosas.-Esta bien, esta bien. Solo me deje llevar por el enojo de que no me hayas dicho antes.-Gruñe con molestia el chico.

-Entonces.-Alarga el "es" mientras mueve sus pestañas repetidas veces, una sonrisa en sus labios. Hale toma aire, demasiado, y aparta la vista por un momento.

-Entonces Stiles  grano en el trasero Stilinski está perdonado.-Contesta rodando sus ojos mientras siente, segundos después, el cálido cuerpo de Stilinski  sobre el suyo.

¿cómo podria él superarlo si cada cinco minutos tenia el cuerpo del castaño sobre el suyo? No era algo lógico y no se estaba quejando, es solo que a Derek por lo general le tomaba años superar a comparación de los demás.

Y ese era el problema, llevaba años amando a Stilinski mientras que éste también, aunque en su caso esa cantidad de años se la paso amando a un idiota.

Idiota con el cual se va a casar.

Derek reacciona rápido, moviendo sus brazos para poder rodearlo.

-¡Ah, dos cosas más!.-El rubio exclama con emoción, apartandose del abrazo. Los ojos verdes lo observan curiosos.-Seras mi damo de honor.

-Esa cosa ni siquiera existe.-Lo interrumpe Hale antes de que pueda seguir y Stiles le resta importancia. Ya no tiene efecto la mirada asesina sobre su amigo. 

-Y dos, serás quien hagas nuestros trajes para la boda.-Suelta como si nada y Derek tiene que cerrar sus manos en puños para tranquilizarse. ¿Nuestros? ¿Quería, realmente, que les diseñara a ambos sus malditos trajes para la maldita boda?

-Oh no. No, no. Claramente no has visto mi agenda.-Respondió con rapidez el chico, estaba negando intensamente en su interior. Él no sufriria aún más haciendo los malditos trajes.

Ellos no deberían estar a punto de casarse.

-Créeme, la vi.-Asintió haciendo una mueca de horror.-Pero creo que tendras tiempo para tu adorable y hermoso amigo.-Derek presiona sus labios juntos, solo guardando silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Y en qué me beneficiaría hacerlos?

-Podrias hacer un desfile basado en trajes para bodas, ¿No es eso estupendo? Todos enloquecerian.-Sentencio y sus ojos marrones brillaban con demasiada emoción. Hale sabia que por dentro el niño que aún conservaba Stilinski estaba brincando por todos lados ante la emoción de la idea.

Pasaron unos momentos más en silencio antes de que Derek asintiera lentamente, casi como si aún se estuviera negando--cosa que era cierta pero no dejaria a su amigo lastimado--y entonces Stiles salto a sus brazos, colgandose de él como si fuera un koala.

Derek no soportaria demasiado si todo seguia de esa forma.

(...)

El oji-verde no queria llegar a este punto. Realmente él iba a hacer bien su trabajo, pero luego de haber diseñado un traje color amarillo--según Stiles,su prometido, ese era su color favorito--y tener que soportar al idiota gritandole media hora que él no era un maldito homosexual como para que le diseñara esa cosa, decidió que se vengaria.

¿Él no era un maldito homosexual? Qué buen chiste.

Entonces paso semanas terminando de diseñar diferentes trajes para la persona mas idiota y egoista del mundo, mientras que el de Stiles ya estaba terminado y guardado en su armario.

Su amigo solo podria verlo el día de la boda, era una ventaja ya saber los gustos del chico.

La puerta de su tienda de ropa se abre y Derek aún puede escucharla desde el estudio que tiene un poco alejado de toda la gente, donde puede encerrarse unos cuantos momentos al dia para diseñar mientras las empleadas atienden.

La puerta de su despacho se abre momentos después, Stiles y Thomas ingresan sin problema alguno.

Las cejas de Hale se disparan hacia arriba, casi tocando su cabello. No los esperaba allí, se suponia que solo tendria que ir Thomas.

-Stiles , Tony. Que gusto verlos.-Dice y sabe que al prometido de Stilinski le molestas que le diga Tony pero lo hace porque puede y quiere.

Ve con rapidez el gesto de molestia en los labios del chico. Stiles parece más bien cansado y algo divertido.

-Hola, cariño.-Contesta el oji-marrón.-Hemos venido por los trajes.-Hale asiente porque ¿No es algo obvio? Thomas no pisaria su tienda si no es de vida o muerte.

Se pone de pie y se acerca hacia ellos, una mano en cada hombro de los jovenes.-Tony, cariño, ve al probador. En un momento te llevare los trajes, ¡Estoy tan emocionado!.-Exclama con una sonrisa tan amplia que llega a preocupar a Stilinski 

Pero lo deja pasar y, oh, pobre iluso.

El de ojos verdes llega momentos despues de que la pareja se haya instalado a un lado del primer probador. Le extiende tres bolsas grandes y negras, pensadas para que Stiles no pudiera ver nada.

-¿Estos son para mi?.-Pregunta un poco confundido el prometido de Stiles mientras es empujado hacia el probador por Derek.

-Claro que si, esteroiditos, todos tuyos. Puedes elegir cualquiera.-Comenta mientras cierra la cortina, cuando gira su rostro se encuentra la mirada estrecha que le esta dando Stiles. 

-¿Por qué de tan buen humor?.-Consulta.

-Oh, ayer me acosté con Ronan.-Eleva sus hombros con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

Oh, si realmente supieras...

-¿Qué? ¿Con nuestro Ronan?-Casi chilla y Hale asiente porque es verdad.

-El mismo.-Sonrie aun mas amplio y en realidad ese gesto es por los trajes y por la sorpresa que se llevará Thomas.

-Eso es...-Un grito para nada masculino los corta. Stiles abre rapidamente la cortina al reconocer la voz de su pareja y Derek cierra los ojos por instinto. Ya vio a Thomas desnudo, así que no gracias.

-¿Qué diablos Derek?.-Stiles consulta minutos despues, entre riendo y molesto. Entonces el oji-verde posa su vista en Thomas y presiona con fuerza sus labios en una línea, rogando por no soltar la carcajada que tiene atorada en su garganta.

Allí, frente a ellos, se encuentra Thomas con un hermoso y caro traje azul marino. ¿Cuál es el problema? El estampado de penes sonrientes que Derek le puso a último momento. Y están por todos lados, sonrientes y con algo de su descarga fuera (en el pantalón más que nada)

-Oh por Dios, que verguenza.-Dice con fingida desaprobación.-Debí equivocarme de bolsa. Prometo que los otros dos trajes si son tuyos.-Le termina diciendo y ve la mirada furiosa que Thomas le da.

La cortina se cierra de golpe antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decir algo más.

Stiles le da una mirada interrogatoria pero puede notar la sonrisa que lucha por aparecer en sus labios.

-¡Derek maldito Hale!.-Se escucha que dice minutos después el chico dentro del probador.

Y Hale no sabe si acaba de probarse el traje con arcoiris y rosado o está usando el otro, color vino y con un gran estampado de un unicornio en su espalda.

Recibe otra mirada desaprobatoria por parte de Stiles las dos veces siguientes que la cortina del probador se abren y Hale solo quiere encerrarse en algun lugar para reír.

Los trajes le quedan realmente ridículos.

-Bueno, hum.-Stilinski se acerca luego de que su novio se cambio para luego irse al auto.-Siento los insultos por parte de Thom. Pero tienes que admitir que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien.-Hale lo observa con falso arrepentimiento. Nunca antes quiso que Stiles se fuera tan rápido solo para poder reir tranquilo.

-No fue con intención. Se como es él con el tema de parecer un "maricon" aunque me parece ridiculo.-Contestó.-Los trajes son para un próximo desfile y deben haberse traspapelado con los tres trajes que tenia para Tony.-Eleva sus hombros, Stilinski lo vuelve a observar por unos minutos en silencio.

-No importa, Der. ¿Nos vemos?

-Claro, en un par de días. Ire de viaje.-Informa y no es mentira. Se tomaria un par de dias para poder soportar luego los preparativos de la boda y demás. Stiles le da un fuerte abrazo antes de salir del local.

Cuando Derek esta seguro de que la pareja ya se fue, comienza a reír con fuerza. Eso habia sido genial.

U


End file.
